Wang Clan
For Wang Clan branch, see Wang Clan (South Heaven). | aka= | status= Extant | type = Clan | division(s)= | branch(es)= South Heaven branch | affiliation(s)= Mountain and Sea Realm Immortal God Continent | allegiance= Immortal God Continent | founder(s)= | ancestor= Wang Lin also: Slaughter | patriarch(s)=Wang Lin | notable_member(s)= | clan_chief(s)= | clan_elder(s)= | sect_leader= | grand_elder= | elder(s)= | chosen= Wang Mu Dao Child: Wang Lihai Wang Tengfei | others= | former= | universe= Immortal God Continent | vast_expanse= Mountain and Sea Realm (formerly) Immortal God Continent | mas= Ninth Mountain and Sea | planet= North Reed | region= | local= }} The Wang Clan was one of the Four Great Clans of the Ninth Mountain and Sea. They resided on Planet North Reed, along with the Song Clan and the Li Clan. Like most other big clans they have multiple branch clans; one of the Wang Clan branches was on South Heaven in the Southern Domain. History They surrendered to the Immortal God Continent during the war perhaps due to the fact that they have the bloodline of a God (as often insinuated) and truly did not feel any connection to the Mountain and Sea Realm. They escaped the massive effect of self-detonations of the numerous clans, sects and cultivators that pretended to make peace with the Outsiders, due to having a Paragon from the Immortal God Continent moving them out of harm's way. They were a non-participant during the initial skirmishes between the Vast Expanse School and the Immortal God Continent. They, along with Wang Lin's descendant, Situ Nan, and seven other people, were free from the black mist that covered all of the beings in the Immortal God Continent. The black mist was the method the will of Allheaven used to control the puppets of the Immortal God Continent. They later disappeared from the Vast Expanse through a teleportation formula with Situ Nan and 7 others, when Meng Hao destroyed the Immortal God Continent. Known Members Ancestor Other Members *'Wang Lihai ' — Dao Child of Wang Clan *'Wang Mu' — Main Clan Chosen South Heaven branch members Main Article: Wang Clan (Planet South Heaven) *'Wang Xifan' — Dao Protector of Wang Tengfei *'10th Patriarch of The Wang Clan' *'Wang Tengfei' — Branch Clan Chosen (former); Main Clan Dao Child Locations Main Clan *Ninth Mountain and Sea **Planet North Reed Branches *Ninth Mountain and Sea **Planet South Heaven ***Southern Domain Trivia * The so called "Patriarch" that is often mentioned by various members of the Wang Clan is actually referring to The God, who is their prime ancestor. Many techniques used by the clan were invented by The God throughout his life as a cultivator; such as Sundered Night, Poison Finger (a derivation of The God's Underworld Finger/Finger of Death), Call the Wind, and Heaven Ripping. The God Tribe bloodline that Wang Tengfei awakened was also a unique property that traces back to The God. * The clan originates from the Immortal God Continent, but for unknown reasons branched out into the Mountain and Sea Realm and became one of their most renowned clans. Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Four Great Clans Category:Planet North Reed/Clans Category:Immortal God Continent/Affiliation Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Clans